Underneath the Mistletoe at PCA
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: what happens at Christmas time at PCA


Underneath the Mistletoe at PCA

Christmas has got to be the most wonderful holiday EVER...I mean presents...carols...trimming the tree with your friends and family...and most of all...MISTLETOE! MISTLETOE may lead to a relationship or it just may prove a fact...just like it did on that one faithful Christmas in 2006 at PCA with a couple students.

Chase Matthews was walking on the PCA campus when he spotted Zoey Brookes. He said he didn't love her anymore...but everyone knew he still did...BESIDES ZOEY! Even though Lola and Quinn may have said something at the beginning of the year...Chase did date Rebecca...that " Skunk Bag" as Zoey nicely put it after she found out that Chase had broke up with her...well anyway...Chase ran up to Zoey...

Chase: Zoey ...are you goin' to the PCA Christmas party tonight..in the lounge?

Zoey: YEAH...I wouldn't miss it for the world...are you?

Chase: yeah...so I guess I'll see you there huh?

Zoey: Yep Bye

Chase: Bye

Zoey walked off and went straight to her dorm to get ready for the party. Her and Lola were performing "Jingle Bell Rock" in front of everybody...so she had to get her outfit on. Lola had picked out the out fit...Zoey would have NEVER in a MILLION years picked something like this...it was a short little Santa suite...but a really short dress (**you may know what I'm talking about if you have see "Mean Girls" that is where I got the idea for that...and to let you know ...the story won't have the lyrics to the song in it because I don't know them...but just imagine the movie). **When Zoey walked in Lola had already gotten her outfit on...

Lola: Hey Zoey!

Zoey: HEY you look great.

Lola: Thanks, when are you going to get your's on?

Zoey: Actually I was about ready to get it on right now...you know something...I just ran into Chase and well...I think I maybe...JUST A LITTLE BIT...I may like him...

Lola: QUINN! COME HERE!

Quinn runs in...

Quinn: What? What happened?

Lola: Zoey just said that she liked Chase.

Quinn: Oh My GOD... are you serious...

Zoey: I did just say a little bit you know

Quinn: so I mean you still like him...

Lola: hey you do know that Coco made me hang up Mistletoe this afternoon I really wasn't supposed to tell you because...she wants it to be a surprise...so don't tell anyone!

Zoey: Lola ...is there a reason your telling me this?

Lola: well maybe ...you might want to keep an eye out for some and make sure you look up when your with Chase.

Zoey: okay ...well I have to go get ready I will meet you in the lounge in a half hour..

Lola and Quinn: Bye

Zoey went and got ready. When she was done she went straight to the lounge...

IN THE LOUNGE...

Zoey saw Lola and ran up to her...

Lola: Oh my god..Zo you look great...

Zoey: thanks

Lola: Chase will love it...

Zoey : shut up here he comes

Chase walks over with Logan and Michael

Logan: hey girls nice outfits

Lola and Zoey: SHUT UP

Chase: you guys look awesome

Zoey and Lola: thinks

Logan: how come when I say something you tell me to shut up but when Chase or Michael say it you say thanks...

Zoey: because they aren't jerks like you

Logan: okay just checkin

Logan leaves...then they hear someone calls Zoey and Lola's names over a loudspeaker. Zoey and Lola get up on stage and do their dance to " Jingle Bells Rock" (**Imagine the movie...if you've seen it)** when they get done Chase was in awe about how Zoey could dance.

Chase: hey Zo wanna get some punch with me?

Zoey looks at Lola...and she has a huge grin on her face nodding her head up and down..suddenly...

Michael: Lola are you ok...you look like your having a seizure

Lola: uh I'm fine sorry

back with Zoey and Chase

Zoey:yea...sure

at the punch bowl

Chase: Zoey you really did great

Zoey: thanks

Chase: and you really do look great

Zoey: thanks

suddenly Chase pulls out a box

Chase: merry Christmas Zo

Zoey: Chase you didn't have to

Chase: I know...I wanted to

Zoey opens the box and it's a necklace with her name on it

Zoey: oh my...Chase thank you...

Zoey looks up and notices something

Zoey: well Chase since we are exchanging presents now all I have to say is...Look up!

Chase looks up...then he looks back down and Zoey and they lean in and their lips finally meet for the first time...UNDER NEATH THE MISTLETOE...

**Ok...did you like it...? just a quick oneshot...! Z/C of course...I don't own either Zoey 101 or Mean Girls...review...thanks**


End file.
